Alexandreil Teppin
In Jason's time, the Center of the Paragangian empire . A shy quiet Paragangian man who grew up on ESM with Jonathan Landon . They were closer than brothers. Four year old Jonathan rescued Alex on the dream plane when Alex was born. They had a very powerful relationship in the dream plane and in life which never ended. Jonathan protects Alexandreil from Thearon's attempts to control him. However, Thearon manages to control him two times, the first time he causes Desmond Harris to become lost on an intermittent dream plane, which leads to Jonathan being banished and Alexandreil becoming Center . the second time Chathalen and Alexandreil kill eachother to prevent Jason and Harris from being killed. they become dream bound with Desmond. Eventually, to be with Alexandreil again, Jonathan choses to trade places with Desmond, with the help of Quetz'l becoming dream bound by tricking Desmond into taking his body. There is Definitely not any homosexual relationship ever between Jonathan and Alexandreil. Alexandreil is entirely Hetrosexual pure Paragaingian and Jonathan being from [[Moonlight Oasis] , has a strong genetic tendency to same gender attraction] loves him more than anyone or anything, and would never consider something so offensive to his most beloved freind. Jonathan is almost a mother figure to Alexandreil. He's very protective of him. Protecting Alexandreil is often the root motive of everything Jonathan does. Alexandreil's mother and father hated each other, his mother died spitefully before he was born. He was conceived for political reasons. Karlo , his father,intends to use him to take over the shattered Empire, and Thearon intends to use Karlo to take over the empire. WHen Jonathan and Alexandreil are late teen early twenties, Sen'tran takes them out to explore the galaxy, with the excuse that they are seeking support of other planets for Karlo plan to reunite the Empire with Alexandreil as Center at Earth Station Mexico. on this journey he takes them to meet Desmond and Desmond starts on the road to his vision of restoring the Empire by building HomeStation. then they go to D'zeron where Jonathan marries Sh'harra and Tersh and Lenn are born. Alexandreil is very lonely durring this time and does some exploring on his own, gets in trouble with the dragons, causes Lenn to be born dreambound and bonded to Alex rather than to his parents. he then makes a deal with the dragons and quetzal by which they will return Lenn to his body Alex saves from being recycled but Lenn has to stay with the dragons until Alex returns for him, and all his dream bonds will be severed, so no one will know he is alive except Alex maybe Sen'tran, because He pretty much hangs out with [[Quetz'l] and the Ancients and keeps their secrets] At the time that Desmond Became Center, Alex returned to ESM without Jonathan for a period of time, Jonathan Staying with Desmond to protect him, feeling Desmond as Ceneter Needed protection more than Alex, and the biggest Risk to Alex under the circumstances seemed to be that something would happen to Desmond and Alex would have to become Center. WIthout Jonathan, Alex is more or less losthe was when Jonathan married Sharra on Terran 8. He marries, at the insistence of his father, for the purpose of producing an Heir. Rhonda, his wife is a loyal minion of Thearon and Hates Alexandreil. He becomes very attached to her, and wants to protect her from Thearon the way Jonathan protected him as a child, but she does not trust him. They have a son, Leon, who has very little relationship with Alexandreil. Thearon uses Alex's attachment to Rhonda to gain control of him and force him to attack Desmond on the dream plane using skills Jonathan taught Alex in D'zeron Thearon or Carlos ha dreaming skills Desmond is the beleived to be dead, and Alex has to become Center. Jonathan is exiled, and Darcy replaces Jonathan as the negotiator for the Center to protect Alex from Thearon. Being Center, Alex has to stay on the HomeStation at all times, so until he can find a replacement he can't go back and get Lenn. when he invites Jason to go the D'zeron he is half hoping to rescue Lenn and half hoping Jason Harris under the influence of Jason will replace him as Center. eventually Jason Harris does both. Category:Characters Category:ESM Category:HomeStation Category:Destiny of Dreams Category:Center Category:History of Paragangia